Two Galaxies, One Fate
by edboy4926
Summary: What happens when the crew of a distant galaxy get sent to another one, where their arrival will not only change the fate of this galaxy but their own as well. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. To a New War

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Mass Effect or Halo, or any technology from other franchises, only this story and anything OC. If I did own Bioware, I would have change the ending into the classic "they won the war and then years later epilogue that shows what everyone is doing after the war".

**A/N**: I will start by saying that the ME universe in my story is AU in a lot of ways. I would like to say that if you read my introduction, I decided to ignore it, and decreased some of the upgrades powers. I will explain the difference in A/N at different chapters depending if in said chapter the upgrade is included. I also decided to post this as a new story, to see if the people who already left reviews might like this first chapter, and listen if I should change anything.

**Title**- Two Galaxies, One Fate (title might change)

**Setting**- ME3 after the fall of the Asari Homeworld and a few days before the start of Halo: Reach, Relay Mission.

**Summary**- Following the fall of the Asari Homeworld, the Normandy Crew stumbles upon a hidden Prothean Base where its technology gives the Normandy a huge advantage over the Reaper forces. However, upon testing the new engine while crossing the system's relay, the Normandy instead gets catapulted way beyond their galaxy and into a new one. In this one, humanity is fighting a losing war against a group of religious aliens. Now, Shepard and the Normandy must help the humans in this galaxy, but also return back to their own galaxy in time to win the war against the Reapers.

**Shepard- **Female, Paragon, War Hero, Earthborn, Vanguard with Reave. And for plot twist in this story, she looks like Miranda Keyes.

* * *

Chapter 1: To a New War

**Location- SR2 Normandy, six hours after the fall of Thessia**

After everything that had gone right during this war, curing the genophage from the krogan and securing their help and securing the peace between the quarian people and the geth, who are now full A.I. beings, just as when we finally had the final piece of the puzzle when we found the Prothean V.I. in the Asari Homeworld, who was going to revealed the knowledge of the Catalyst, the final piece of the Crucible, that accursed lap dog of the Illusive Man, Kai Leng, come in an steals the V.I. but to make matters worse, the Asari Homeworld also fell. Right now the mood on the ship is bleak; Liara is glued to her terminal, looking for anything to get her mind of seeing her home planet being destroyed. As for me, even the words of my husband, Joker, are not enough to turn me around. Right now I am in my room thinking of what to do.

Just then, the door to my cabin opens and comes running Liara, who appears to be shocked.

"Shepard!" Liara said.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Shepard asked.

"Wrong? Of course not. If anything, I may just found the break we need." She answered.

"What did you find?"

"While searching thought the Prothean Mars' database, I came across a weird message, which I have been trying to decode from the beginning. I just finished decoding it, and it turns out it the coordinates for what appears to be a hidden Prothean base, located in one of the moons of Dumah in the Vallhallan Threshold, in the Micah System." Liara said with excitement.

Shepard stared at her with wide eyes. 'Finally some good news.' She went up to her comms terminal.

"Joker."

"Yes?" Joker answered.

"Set a course for the Micah System in the Vallhallan Threshold on the double." She ordered.

"Yes Ma'am". Joker replied.

"Well Liara, we may just find something that can turn this war around." Shepard said to her.

"Let's hope Shepard. Let's just hope so." Liara said.

* * *

**Location- Micah System in the Vallhallan Threshold, landing in one of Dumah's moons, entering hidden Prothean Base, four hours later**

"Alright then, we will split in two teams and cover more ground. Garrus, you will take Tali and EDI and explore one side of the base, while Javik, Liara and me will explore another one side of it. If you find something, radio in. We will meet back in the Normandy in three hours. Move out." Shepard ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." The group answered and started moving their respective ways.

The base looked brand new, still in operational status from the looks of it and matches the buildings in Illos. But what appeared most distinct about it was that fact that it looked like a shipyard for a single ship, where the Normandy was currently docked. After a while of exploring the facility, which according to Javik it looks like a military facility, they come across what appears to be command center. Upon entering, in the middle of the room, a pedestal begins lighting up, showing a Prothean V.I., which then introduces himself in translated language for the visitors.

"**Greetings, welcome to Krusto Shipyard. My name is Valor, A.I. overseer of this facility." **The A.I. said.

"You're an A.I.? But we thought your people only used V.I.s, especially since your people were being killed by A.I.s" Shepard said.

"**That is true; however I was created years before the cycle started as an experiment to test A.I. reliability. I was design with the purpose of overseeing this base and its experiments. By the time the Reapers came, I had already developed my own personality and was accepted by the people in the base. You Prothean, who are you?" The A.I. asked. **

"My name is Javik, Avatar of Vengeance, the last of my unit. I am curious, how was this shipyard able to survive the cycle while everything fell to the Reapers." Javik said.

"**Scanning subject…. Scan complete, welcome Avatar of Vengeance. Yes, this shipyard was able to survive the Reaper Invasion by going off the grid. However, all personal in the shipyard went to war, leaving me in charge of the facility. Since you are here, then it means that our species did not survive the cycle and we are right now in a new one." **

"Yes, we are right now fighting them throughout the galaxy." Shepard said.

"Do you by any chance have any information on the Crucible, especially what exactly the Catalyst is?" Liara asked.

"**Unfortunately no, while I am aware of the Crucible, this base did not receive all the data from the project, I do not know what the Catalyst is." **The A.I. said.

"Damn, that's a shame. Well, either way, we came here hoping that this facility has any technology to help us." Shepard said.

"**Indeed, you are correct. This shipyard also served as research facility that experimented in various technologies that did not rely on Mass Effect technology. Currently we have enough prototype components to upgrade a single ship, making it more powerful than a reaper itself. If you wish, I could upgrade your ship." **The A.I. said.

Shepard's group, including her, was surprised by the fact in this facility they could get the sufficient technology to upgrade the Normandy to go head to head with a reaper. This could definitely help.

"How long will it take to upgrade the Normandy?" Shepard asked.

"**Current estimate it would take 6 months to install all upgrades on your ship." **The A.I. answered.

"SIX MONTHS! We don't six months, in one or two months the galaxy will fall to the reapers." Shepard yelled, her group agreeing with her.

"**Calm down, human. Normally that would be a problem. However, in this facility we were able to create a prototype time dilation field device." **

"A what?" Shepard asked.

"**A time dilation field device is a device that manipulates the passage of time inside a designated area, making it go slower or faster inside the area. The device in this facility however is a defective one; it only has a onetime use and will work a maximum amount of six hours in real time, while inside it will be six months. The device cannot be replicated because the original plans were never put in data; the scientist in charge of this kept it all in his head. So in other words, in six hours real time, your ship can receive the upgrades it requires, also allow your people to check any other research in the facility for you to use in the war." **The A.I. responded. (A/N- The time dilation device is from Stargate SG-1)

Shepard was shocked at what was being offered. After thinking about it for a moment, she turns to Valor.

"We accept what you're offering." Shepard said.

"**Very well, this galaxy may have a chance of surviving this cycle. Activating field now." **And with that the device activated and a blue dome started to expand around the base, completely covering it. Just then several calls were coming in.

"Commander, what was that?" Joker asked.

"Shepard, what just happened?" Garrus asked.

"Hum, weird energy dome appeared from inside base and expanded around it, this could be affecting our bodies in some sort of way, must examine this." Mordin said.

Shepard addressed everyone on the comm. "Everyone calm down. That was just the overseer in the base activating a device that will allow us to work with what lies in this base. I'll explain everything back on the Normandy, and everyone get ready, we have six months to prepare." Shepard said.

* * *

**Time skip- six hours (real time) = six months (dilation time) later **

One moment, the blue dome is still standing, the next, it completely disappears. Inside the bridge of the Normandy, standing behind her husband, Commander Shepard gives her order.

"Alright Joker, take us out of here, it's time to get back in this fight." Shepard ordered.

"Yes, ma'am. Launching now." Joker said. And with that the Normandy took off the shipyard and headed toward the stars.

Shepard keep watching as the Normandy speed toward the Mass Relay, thinking on how six months were now only six hours and that in those six months a lot changed.

The Normandy was the first of many changes. Among the upgrades it received was that now it had four Thanix Cannons, who were now more powerful than a reaper's (Tali had to knock out her husband just to stop him from doing his bloody calibrations). The Javelin Torpedoes were now more powerful than before. But what really took the cake was that now the Normandy could not only be invisible to radar but to the naked eye as well, this function can only last for about 30 minutes, after that it would require an hour for the system to lose the accumulated heat. The kinetic barriers were also upgrade, alongside the ship's armor with a new artificially created metal that had the ability to repair itself from small attacks during a battle (the metal can repair itself from large attacks, but that takes time). The power supply of the Normandy was replaced with a small contained miniature black hole that provided infinite power to everything on the ship. The FTL engine also got a huge upgrade; the engine now is able to make the Normandy travel 2,500 light-years per twenty-four hours, the engine also now did not need fuel anymore, as it got its power from the black hole also. (A/N- The black hole power supply comes from the anime Nadia: Secret of the Blue Water)

Meanwhile, the base also provided new technology in a lot of things. The first thing that was immediately upgraded were weapons, shields and armors (made out of the same metal as the Normandy, but lower resistance and could not repair large damages on its own). Also in the base was new medical technology that thought the combined efforts of Mordin and Doctor Chakwas, they were able to cure Joker's Vrolik syndrome, and after months of recovery and physical therapy, he can now move as any normal person without any problems. But really shocked everyone was that Tali's immune system was made strong, strong to the point that she no longer needed her suit.

Unfortunately, not everything went well inside the base. Valor, the A.I. who was helping them, started to break down due to being active for thousands of years, declaring that his time was near. While everyone was sad that he was going to cease to exist, he surprised them with one final gift. While his persona would cease to exist, his data could be transferred to another A.I., giving said A.I. a huge upgrade. Valor offered EDI this chance, who accepted. With her new upgrade, EDI is now a powerhouse in cyber warfare and is able to process data faster than before. She also receive a new body similar to her old one, the difference with this one being made of the new type of metal, thus making her stronger and more resistant, and she also received a hologram device that changes her entire body, she decided to take on the human form of Eva Core (except unlike the robot form, this one looks like the original Eva).

Shepard was thinking of this when Joker called her up. "Yes, Joker?" She asked.

"We are approaching the relay. Let's hope we can get to our allies in time to show them our new toys." He said.

The Normandy approached the relay, but just after the ship was launched, the unknown happened. Instead of dropping off the corridor in the seconds it takes, the ship keep going for more than an hour, during which the ship started to shake from the pressure. The ship finally dropped off the corridor, ending in unknown space.

"What the hell happened? Why did we spend an hour in the corridor when it only takes seconds to get to one place using the relay?" Shepard asked.

"Commander it appears that due to the upgrades we made to the engine and the presence of the black hole in the ship, it might have caused the relay to catapult us farther than it should have, resulting in landing us in an unknown place where there is no mass relay. I am currently scanning the area to check were we are." EDI answered her.

"It's a miracle the ship managed to hold on. If it wasn't for the new metal we acquired, the Normandy would have not survived no more than 10 minutes in the corridor." Joker told his wife.

"Commander I have finished calculating the amount of distance we covered." EDI said.

"What was the distance?" Shepard asked.

"We have travelled a general distance of 900 million light years and from what I have gathered we are in a different galaxy." EDI answered.

Shepard and Joker could only stare at EDI, following her answer. A different galaxy?

"Well Shepard I can only say that while we are in definite new unknown territory, there is one thing we can take pleasure in." Joker said.

"Like what?" Shepard said.

"That in this galaxy we don't have to worry about ship size A.I. trying to kill us." Joker responded.

"Well Joker, I would really like to say that would be a good thing, but knowing our luck, we will definitely run into something worse." Shepard said.

"Oh come on, what can be worse than genocidal A.I.s?" Joker said.

He had no idea on how the Normandy crew would definitely come into contact with something worse and that this event would not only change the fate of one galaxy, but two.

Next time in chapter 2- First Contact or Reunion? (Tentative title)

* * *

**Endnotes:**

A/N- I would like to say that I decide to power down some of the tech in my story. First, the Normandy is able to destroy a Covenant Super Carrier, but that it would take several shots of the Thanix Cannon to do it, and that includes the ship without shields around it (EDI could hack them and take them out) and shooting specific places (the engine or the bridge). It will be a close battle.

Also, EDI will be stronger then Cortana by a little, can easily overpower any Covenant AIs, and cannot go up against Forerunner AI (yet). The shields are slightly stronger the Covenant's and the new metal (both ship and armors) will be resistant to several plasma shots, but can still fail. Ammo is still like in ME1, weapons can overheat. I am looking for a name for the metal.

I will also like to point out that the inspiration for this story comes from "When there was a Tomorrow" by **General Rage. **He is by far a better writer then me and his story is more realistic and way better.


	2. First Contact or Reunion?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Mass Effect or Halo, or any technology from other franchises, only this story and anything OC. If I did own Bioware, I would have change the ending into the classic "they won the war and then years later epilogue that shows what everyone is doing after the war".

**Title**- Two Galaxies, One Fate (title might change)

**Setting**- ME3 after the fall of the Asari Homeworld and a few days before the start of Halo: Reach, Relay Mission.

**Summary**- Following the fall of the Asari Homeworld, the Normandy Crew stumbles upon a hidden Prothean Base where its technology gives the Normandy a huge advantage over the Reaper forces. However, upon testing the new engine while crossing the system's relay, the Normandy instead gets catapulted way beyond their galaxy and into a new one. In this one, humanity is fighting a losing war against a group of religious aliens. Now, Shepard and the Normandy must help the humans in this galaxy, but also return back to their own galaxy in time to win the war against the Reapers.

**Shepard- **Female, Paragon, War Hero, Earthborn, Vanguard with Reave. And for plot twist in this story, she looks like Miranda Keyes.

**A/N**: I will start by saying that the ME universe in my story is AU in a lot of ways. Ok, the part of being able to take out a covenant super carrier is out. In this chapter is also my first space battle, so I am sorry if it didn't come out right. Also, I do not know the distance between planets nor the exact time it takes to get to one planet to another thought FTL alone, if anyone could help me in that.

**Last Time: **The Normandy Crew came upon a hidden Prothean base where they spend 6 hours inside a time distortion field, where they spend 6 months upgrading the Normandy and training with the newly acquired tech. But upon using the system's relay to get back to their allies, the relay, due to the Normandy's new engine, catapults the ship into unknown territory.

**Fourth Wall Comment= F.W.**

* * *

Chapter 2- First Contact or Reunion?

**Location- SR2 Normandy, Unknown Galaxy, Unknown System- 2 hours later after arrival **

**(F.W. - 10 hours away from the planet Reach though the Normandy's FTL) **

After spending two hours examining the data EDI and the other brains on the Normandy gathered, we even tried to use the quantum-entanglement communicator to tell Admiral Hackett of our situation, but the signal did not get thought (I guess this thing does not take long distance calls). After that, I called all personal on the ship to the CIC to address them. I climbed onto the galaxy map and see everyone gather around the map.

I see every single person who came with on this trip. I see Garrus and his wife Tali (we became very surprise when she showed us her face, who looks exactly to that of a human's, her long black hair, slightly purple skin with slightly glowing eyes with black iris) close to each other. Mordin is near the engineering members, composed of Lieutenant Greg Adams, Gabriella Daniels, and Kenneth Donnelly (Gabriella and Kenneth finally admitted to each other their feelings and are in a relationship). Joker is the closest to me, the same with EDI in her new human form. Doctor Chakwas was standing right next to Lieutenant Steve Cortez, Lieutenant James Vega, Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams and Specialist Samantha Traynor. In the back, there is Javik (who during the six months of upgrading, got himself to think that once the war is over, he would continue on to live his life in peace) right next to Liara (who has somewhat calmed down on her home world's destruction) and next to them is also Diana Allers (who I have given permission to record everything, just in case they die and someone finds the recordings, ensuring that their story does not die). To their side our two groups of people, the first being Grunt with his last two surviving members of his Aralakh Company (due to their strength, the metal in their armor is a lot more denser, making them into literal walking tanks). The final group is Jack with two of her female students (6 months with Jack and Javik as teachers' equals effective and lethal biotic unit). The rest of the area is made from the normal crew members. I decide to speak up.

"As you all know, two hours ago, we arrived in this area of unknown space, which after careful examination it has been confirmed that we have indeed been catapulted beyond our own galaxy and into another one or into a new universe." The crew members who did not know gasp, while those that knew just stay still, continuing listening the commander.

"Yes, this situation does seem dire. But rest assured, we will find a way back to our galaxy and stop the Reapers before our galaxy falls. Right now, our only choice is to look for any signs of another civilization that might help us. We will get thought this if we work together." Shepard said, with the entire crew agreeing with her. Just then, EDI speaks.

"Shepard, I am receiving a transmission close to us. But it's strange."

"How strange?" Shepard asks.

"The transmission is in English." EDI, surprising most of the crew.

"In English? As in human English?" Shepard asked.

"Correct. The transmission is weak, but I am amplifying it now." EDI said before playing the transmission of speaker.

"_This isss… UNSC Pro…. Twilight. ..Requst.. immedia...help…Covenant….found us….plea…we n…elp." _The transmission ends.

"Well, it appears this people need our help. Everyone to your stations now." With that order, the entire crew went to their assigned posts. Shepard followed Joker and EDI to the bridge, where Joker takes the pilot's seat and EDI sits to his right. Shepard stays standing up behind them.

"Joker, how far are we to their location?"

"At maximum speed, 2 minutes. But, it might be better to activate the stealth drive before going over there, that way we can surprise attack the enemy when we get there. With the stealth systems online, we can be there in 5 minutes." Joker suggested.

"Very well. Activate the stealth drive. Garrus, I want those Cannons and torpedoes ready for when we get there. "Shepard ordered to Joker and into the comm unit.

"_Roger that Shepard." _Garrus responded back.

"EDI, I want you ready to hack the enemy's computer and download whatever you about them and shut down their systems if you can."

"Very well Shepard." EDI responded back.

"Stealth systems activating now." Joker said. With that, the Normandy completely became invisible. And it's engine flared up and headed to the unknown transmission's location.

* * *

**Location- UNSC Prowler **_**Twilight, **_**currently trying to fighting off one **_**CCS**_**-class battlecruiser**

This was supposed to be a simple mission, but then again, since when is an ONI mission simple. Sent into Covenant territory to gather information on them. But just before they can initiate the slip jump to Reach, the Covenant appear with a freaking battlecruiser, talk about disadvantage. The only reason why the ship has not been sunk yet is because they want to board us. ONI agent, XO of the Twilight; now acting captain; Selene, was now currently sitting in the captain's seat, due to the fact that only she and the helmswoman were the only two people left alive in the ship. She tried sending an SOS, but the odds of them help coming were very low. Selene then turned to the pedestal near her seat.

"Status report Kyle." She ordered. Out of the pedestal next to her, a small holographic black haired male person, wearing a lab coat appears.

"**Well ma'am, our shields just went down, our weapons are now offline, and the slip drive is also damaged, so we cannot even do a blind jump. The engines are barely holding on. **Then one of the plasma shots hits the ship, rocking the ship to a halt. **"Correction, the engines are now gone. We are dead in the water." **Kyle said.

"Dammit." Selene said.

"What should we do now ma'am?" The helmswoman asked.

"We have no choice, initiate Cole Protocol, and start erasing the ship's databases. Kyle, set the ship to self-destruct the moment we are brought aboard or a ship connects to us; at least if we go down, we will take some of them with us." Selene ordered.

"**Very well ma'am. I would just like to say it was an honor to serve with you." **Kyle said.

"The same goes for me ma'am." The helmswoman said.

From the bridge they could see the Covenant ship approaching them.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Selene said.

But then, the two women see that ship suddenly stopped and then they see several objects fly into the enemy ship's hangers, who upon entering, explode. Then four unknown energy beams hit the ship, who apparently got thought the ship's shield as if they were not there, one hitting where the bridge was, one in close the engines, and the final two hitting the ventral energy projector. A few seconds later, this causes a chain reaction that engulfs the entire ship in explosions, which concludes in a huge one that destroys the entire ship. The two women stay immobile for a few moments, trying to comprehend what just happened. A few moments ago, they were about to die, but now the ship was destroyed by something unknown.

"Ma'am, what just happened?" The helmswoman asked her superior.

"Um, Kyle?" Selene asked the A.I.

"**Ma'am, I may be a smart A.I., but even I don't know what just happened. Wait, I am picking up on something on the short range radar, it looks like a ship. I am being hailed by the ship, audio only. Should I patch thought?" **Kyle asked.

"Patch thought." Selene ordered.

"**Very well, patching it thought." **Kyle said.

"_This is the Systems Alliance SSV Normandy SR-2. UNSC Twilight, do you require anymore help?" _The female voice said.

'Systems Alliance? I never heard of them. Are they insurrectionist? Well right now, it does not matter, whoever they are, right now we need their help, just have to be careful with them.' Selene though.

"Yes we would appreciate your help, our ship is offline. We would probably need a lift back to our base." Selene said.

"_Very well, we are approaching your ship now. Stand by." _The female said, ending the transmission.

The two then see out the window a ship slightly bigger than their own, but this one looks like it can take care of himself. 'That looks like a corvette, but more equipped than our own.' Selene thought. She could clearly see the ship now, including the name 'Normandy' proudly on its hull alongside an unknown emblem. 'This might be interesting.' Then the Normandy then approaches the Twilight, attaching itself to the airlock.

"**Airlock connected, we can leave the ship, and all databases in the ship have been erased." **Kyle said.

"Good, prep the self-destruct. Engage it the moment the Normandy is out of range of it or if they try anything funny when we board their ship." Selene said.

"**Very well ma'am." **Kyle said before disappearing into the pedestal. Selene then gets up her chair and takes out a glowing blue chip out of the pedestal and puts it in her front pocket.

"Helmswoman, let's go meet our saviors." Selene said.

"Ok ma'am."

The two women start walking toward the airlock, not knowing that this meeting will change everything they know.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Location- Normandy, approaching battlecruiser- few minutes ago**

The Normandy approached the battlecruiser, who thanks to its stealth drive did not detect it.

"Damn, that ship is bigger than our own dreadnoughts, that little ship is sure taking a beating." Joker commented.

"Your right, the only reason I can think off that the little ship is still floating is that they want to capture it. Are we in range for weapons?" Shepard asked.

"Yes ma'am. Just remember, the minute we fire the cannons we lose our stealth." Joker said.

"Ok, wait until I give the signal to fire. EDI, status on the hacking." Shepard said.

EDI has been sitting on her chair with her arms cross on her chest looking directly into space for the last couple of minutes, her eyes glowing yellow, having been like that since for a few minutes before arriving at where they are right now. A few moments later, her eyes stop glowing and it appears to calm down.

"EDI, you alright?" Shepard asked.

"Sorry about that Commander, I have trying to hack into their systems for a while now. When I entered their systems, their security was somewhat easy to overcome until I came across their A.I., who upon encountering him started to defend himself, who was also shouting something about being a heretic and an infidel, it appeared to be insane, in what you might consider computer standards. After going at him in what appeared to be hours for me, I managed to get pass his defenses and erased him from the system, I have complete control of their ship, they still have not noticed what I have done. I managed to also download their ship's schematics and some of their database without being detected, and while I have not been able to translate their language, I can pinpoint specific spots as to where to inflict maximum damage." EDI said.

"Good job EDI. So what plan of action do you recommend?" Shepard asked.

"Well Shepard, first I will deactivate the shield around their ship, then I will deactivate the hanger shields, from there you will launch several javelin torpedoes into the four hangers, while they might not completely destroy all the vessels inside, it will temporarily distract them. After that fire the Thanix Cannons at this specific points, one to where the bridge is, one to where the engine room is and the final two shots to what appears to be the ship's primary energy weapon, destroy that might cause a chain reaction around the ship. Be warned Shepard, we are only going to have one chance at this." EDI said.

"Good plan EDI. Garrus, have you locked on the targets?" Shepard said.

"_Affirmative Shepard. Targets locked on." _Garrus said thought the comm.

"EDI, tell us when to shot." Shepard said.

A moment of pause from EDI, and then she talked. "Shields deactivated." EDI said.

"Fire." Shepard gave her order.

And with that, the Normandy reappears out of thin air and fires her torpedoes, who manage to reach the enemy ship's hangers and explode upon entering, distracting the ones inside. Then the Normandy fires her cannons, one shot hitting the bridge, another hitting near where the engines where, and the final two hit the energy weapon. This causes a chain reaction around the ship, which in the end causes a huge explosion that completely destroys the ship in a bright light.

"Well everyone, we just completed the Normandy's maiden fight. We can honestly say that we are a powerhouse, but we must be aware that was just one ship caught by surprise, it might turn out different against a fleet of ships, so we must not get over our heads." Shepard said over the comm. Some cheering was heard across the ship.

"Well said Commander. So should we hail the ship to see if they need help?" Joker said.

"Your right Joker. Open a channel to them; make sure the translator is on just in case." Shepard said.

"Opening channel now. Channel opened, you may speak now Commander." EDI said.

"This is the Systems Alliance SSV Normandy SR-2. UNSC Twilight, do you require anymore help?" Shepard said.

A few moments later, a replay is heard, in English without the aid of the translator. _"Yes we would appreciate your help, our ship is offline. We would probably need a lift back to our base." _A female voice said.

"Very well, we are approaching your ship now. Stand by." Shepard replied back and closed the channel.

"Joker take us right next to the Twilight and dock with it." Shepard ordered him.

"Yes Commander." Joker said.

With that the Normandy approached the Twilight and docked with.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"Let's go meet these people." And with that Shepard turned her on Joker and EDI and walked a few steps in front of her and stopped in front of the airlock. Besides her was EDI. Both were now waiting for the airlock to finish the old "Equalizing interior pressure with exterior atmosphere" routine. The door later opened revealing two women. One, who looked like one who was in charge, appeared to be in her late 20's, while the other woman, who appeared to be of lower rank, was younger than the other woman, looking around to be in her early 20's.

When both woman enter the Normandy and are standing in front of Shepard and EDI, when the older woman looks at the commander and her face shows the signs of shock. She then speaks out.

"Miranda, is that you?" The woman asked.

* * *

**A/N**: I would like to thank the following reviewers for giving a chance at writing a second chapter- **douchiesnacks**, **Blackholelord**, **Chris1701ab**, and **darkplayer35**.

Next I would like to say that this is my first time writing a space battle scene, and yes I admit this does seem unrealistic but it is all I could come up with, especially since this came to me in during my Calculus class (man the teacher arrives forty minutes late and makes us stay another extra 15 minutes after the bell rang, nearly making me late to my next class, that is on the other side of the freaking campus).

I am making an AU here where my OC Selene has already meet Miranda from her time aboard the UNSC Hilbert. I am looking for a last name for Selene, any ideas?

Final note, I am thinking of making another story. I currently two in mind, both are about Mass Effect.

This one is a Self Insert fic, where my character, along with his girlfriend (who in their reality know ME is a video game) get sent to the ME Universe by some unknown being, but instead of landing without anything, the being gives them their own Normandy ship (the name might be changed or will remain the same, but will still retain the SR-3) that is made up of different technologies from other realities, hell for comedy portion, the energy source for the ship is living being, the same goes for the A.I., one who you might recognize that technically speaking is not an A.I., at least I think; and my two characters might receive powers. And then, while my character will recruit some of the ones Shepard is about to recruit, he also receives the dossiers of three couples (one couple for these branches= anime, books, and games). The story will be during ME2. The Shepard in my story will look like my character or his girlfriend (depending on the gender I decide to use) so that either can use the advantage of saying that they really are Shepard's brother/sister to move along.

My second story is a slight ME/X-men crossover, but only during the beginning (thought I might make characters from the X-men universe appear later). The story will start in a reality where House of M just occurred and the majority of the mutants lost their powers. But the energy of these powers, instead of being absorbed by The Collective (as it did in the canon), the energy disappears to another Earth where it expands across the entire globe and turns every single human into mutants. This changes the story dramatically to the point that this earth is a lot powerful [building better technology, build things faster (even out of thin air), able to colonize any planet (a mutant with the ability of terraforming a piece of land), better army]. This obviously will change the story in a huge way. Also I am thinking of making Cerberus good guys in this story (want to change the routine a bit).

Tell me which one sounds best. Also, can anyone tell me the exact size of the Normandy SR2, the best I have found on the web says its 250 meters.


End file.
